Feliz cumpleaños
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: En su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Hugo Weasley recibe muchísimo más de lo que esperaba. [Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Mi Amigo Invisible tiene fantasías" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago] [Advertencias dentro] [Editado] [Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki]


**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero admitir que nunca pensé que podría escribir algo así pero, que cojones, me ha gustado xD Me he sonrojado y todo JAJAJA**

 **Participando en el Amigo Pervertido del forum El Mapa del Mortífago presentó este OS de 3700 palabras que cumple una de las peticiones de mi AI:**

 _ **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**_

 **Espero que te guste y que sea lo que estabas esperando o al menos algo parecido xD**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama de este fic tan pervertido es mío.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Mi Amigo Invisible tiene fantasías" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** _ **Este fic tiene contenido slash, es decir relación chico/chico y además hay escenas de sexo explicito, si no te gusta da marcha atrás y busca otro fic :D**_

 _ **¡Ah! También hay incesto ;)**_

 **-Feliz cumpleaños-**

Hugo se había ido a vivir con su tío George cinco meses atrás, después de terminar Hogwarts. La decisión había sido aprobada por sus padres, que veían bien que Hugo ayudase a su tío en la tienda para conseguir experiencia laboral.

Vivir con su tío era una aventura constante puesto que siempre salía con algún plan nuevo que realizar los días que ninguno tenía que ir a la tienda. Ese día sabía que tendría algo muy especial preparado, después de todo era su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, y como él había dicho, no se cumplen diecisiete años todos los días.

Cuando su mente se despertó completamente y su cuerpo comenzó a cobrar vida otra vez sintió como un suculento olor a tortitas se colocaba por debajo de su puerta, consiguiendo que su estómago rugiese de forma escandalosa. Salió de su habitación sonriendo inconscientemente al ver las tortitas servidas con sirope de chocolate en un plato grande y la mesa preparada para dos personas.

George estaba preparando un par de tortitas más, silbando una alegre melodía mientras les daba la vuelta con la espátula.

— Buenos días –lo saludó con alegría.

— Buenos días, querido sobrino –sonrió el hombre.

El chico tomó asiento, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo para empezar a desayunar. Ya casi se habían terminado todas las tortitas cuando George hizo un movimiento que consternó mucho a Hugo.

— Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí –murmuró, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla y tocando sus labios en el proceso.

La cara del menor enrojeció ligeramente ante ese gesto que para sus ojos había sido demasiado… sensual. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a recoger los platos pero George se lo impidió, alegando que era su cumpleaños y que él se encargaría.

Hugo se encerró en su cuarto y se metió en el baño, dejando correr el agua hasta que tuviese una temperatura decente. Se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha, agradeciendo la tibieza del agua contra su piel.

No sabía con exactitud en que momento había pasado, pero llevaba casi un año y medio viendo con ojos diferentes a George, no con esos ojos de sobrino, sino de una manera más… ¿intima? ¿Sexual?

No sabía definirlo.

Su mente comenzó a vagar por los diferentes recuerdos de ellos dos juntos durante esos últimos meses, recordando ciertos momentos en los que las acciones de su tío le habían parecido las más sensuales del mundo, consiguiendo que la sangre comenzase a concentrarse en un punto concreto de su anatomía.

Justo como en ese momento.

Su mano viajó por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, que en dos sacudidas ya estaba completamente erecto, como parecía ser su rutina de todos los días, Hugo comenzó a masturbarse, primero lentamente y luego aumentando el ritmo.

Trataba de evitar gemir tapándose la boca con la mano y mordiéndose los labios, pero los gemidos de placer se escapaban sin poder evitarlo aumentando su erección ante el morbo que le provocaba que George pudiese escucharlo.

Cuando el momento culmine llegó a él se mordió la mano con fuerza para que el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios no llegase a traspasar la pared y llegar hasta el salón, algo que podía suceder debido a la finura de las tapias.

Se mantuvo bajo el agua durante unos minutos más antes de salir, secarse y dirigirse al armario para coger la ropa que se pondría hoy. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido salió del cuarto, sorprendiéndose al encontrar más de diez cajas envueltas en papel de regalo por el suelo.

Las persianas estaban bajadas dejando el salón y la cocina completamente a oscuras a excepción de la tenue luz que se colaba entre las rendijas.

— ¿George?

— ¡No los abras! –exclamó saliendo de su cuarto – Ah, menos mal no has tocado ninguno.

— ¿Qué son?

— Ya lo sabrás. Ahora coge un abrigo que vamos a salir.

— ¿A dónde?

— A un sitio donde no puedas hacer tantas preguntas –se mofó mientras abría la puerta y salía del apartamento – ¿Vienes?

Hugo siguió a su tío, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y bajando las escaleras hasta el portal. Salieron a las frías calles de Londres y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, o al menos Hugo no tenía rumbo puesto que se limitaba a seguir a George.

Llegaron a una pequeña tienda que Hugo no se molestó en identificar donde el mayor hizo esperar al chico por fuera durante unos minutos antes de volver a salir con una pequeña bolsa en las manos.

— Sigamos.

— Al menos me podrías decir a dónde vamos –le dijo.

— Pero es una sorpresa, y si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa.

Dieron cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando llegaron hasta el lugar que George había tenido en su mente desde el principio.

— ¿Un restaurante chino?

— Buffet libre, querido sobrino, cinco libras y puedes comer y beber lo que quieras

Hugo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas del restaurante, que parecía un poco abandonado y donde no había muchos clientes. George no tardó en llegar con dos platos llenos hasta arriba de comida y una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

— Le acabo de quitar estas alitas a una vieja.

El menor rodó los ojos antes de comenzar a comer. No tardaron mucho en acabar con ambos platos, y comenzar con un tercero que se encargó de traer el Weasley mayor. Hugo estaba degustando unas pechugas cuando sintió el pie de su tío pasar por su pierna varias veces y apretar en zonas bastante cercanas a su entrepierna.

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta George que comía como si nada estuviese pasando, con una tranquilidad que hizo cuestionarse al menos si lo que estaba pasando era real. Una presión en su miembro se lo confirmó y lo hizo levantarse bruscamente de la mesa.

— ¡Voy al baño! –exclamó con voz nerviosa.

Casi corriendo llegó hasta el aseo del local y se encerró ahí, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo la presión que ejercía su miembro (medianamente despierto) contra la tela de los bóxer y los pantalones.

— Joder –murmuró echándose agua en la cara.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Hugo se giró con rapidez, exaltado al ver a su tío parado en la puerta – Quizá yo pueda echarte una mano.

— ¿C-con qué?

— Con tu problemita –dijo, señalando a su entrepierna.

Hugo enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra el lavabo.

— Y-yo…

Antes de que el chico pudiese formular una oración con sentido la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, el baño insonorizado y George de rodillas desabrochando su pantalón.

— ¿¡Qué estás ha-!?

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando la boca de su tío envolvió su polla. Sus piernas se doblaron y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse al suelo. La lengua de George lo recorría desde la punta hasta la base, concentrándose especialmente en la primera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se viniese dentro de la boca del mayor, agarrando su cabeza y hundiéndola lo más profundo que podía para que abarcase toda su erección mientras se corría.

— Wow, eso fue brusco –murmuró George después de tragarse el semen, volver a colocarle el pantalón y limpiarse los restos que quedaron fuera de su boca.

Hugo temblaba de pies a cabeza, consternado por lo que acababa de pasar, buscando una explicación que consiguiese calmar sus revoltosos pensamientos y su tembloroso cuerpo. George quitó el hechizo y abrió la puerta, envolvió los hombros de su sobrino con los brazos y se dirigieron a la barra donde pararon para pagar.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta un apartado callejón y George los apareció en el departamento, esperando el momento en el que Hugo saliese del shock. Cuando el color de su cara volvió a ser normal el chico balbuceó un par de palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Qué h-?

— ¿Por qué no abres los regalos? –lo interrumpió el mayor.

Hugo agradeció mentalmente que su tío tratase de evitar el tema también y se sentó en el suelo para abrir con mayor comodidad los regalos. Desenvolvió todos los paquetes encontrándose con doce cajas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Sorprendido le quitó la tapa a todas sin mirar el interior, deseando ver que se ocultaba tras todas ellas. Cuando miró el contenido de la primera caja no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver un vibrador de color violeta de por lo menos veinticinco centímetros.

Miró las demás cajas encontrándose con más productos sexuales que no esperaba, bolas chinas, arnés, dos vibradores más, tapones anales, esposas, látigos… Toda una colección de BDSM* que no hacía otra cosa más que perturbar a Hugo y subirle los colores.

— ¿Te gustan? El chico de la tienda me los recomendó.

El menos abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir, sus pensamientos completamente desequilibrados por los sucesos ocurridos ese día.

¿Era verdad? ¿No estaba soñando?

Una vez más las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando vio a George poniéndose a su lado y atacando sus labios sin ningún tipo de inhibición. El peso de su tío lo obligó a tumbarse sobre el suelo mientras recibía con completa fascinación esos labios que estaban sobre los suyos.

Las manos de George se colaron por debajo de su abrigo, sacándoselo a medida que iba subiendo hasta que tanto su camiseta como su chaqueta desaparecieron del camino dejando su pecho al descubierto. Haciendo un recorrido con la lengua, el mayor bajó desde los labios del chico hasta su pecho, descendiendo por el cuello y dando una suave mordida a su clavícula antes de llegar hasta los pezones del pelirrojo, los cuales comenzó a frotar con su lengua antes de comenzar a chuparlos intermitentemente.

Hugo se deshacía en gemidos que trataba de controlar mordiéndose los labios, su parte racional había dejado de funcionar desde el momento en el que abrió el primer regalo, incluso desde antes, cuando recibió aquella mamada en el baño.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se movieron hasta el suéter de su tío, que con tres tirones ya había desaparecido de su camino al igual que la camisa. Utilizó sus pies para sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza metió sus manos por debajo del pantalón, apretando el culo de George, quien soltó un suave gemido.

— Alguien está ansioso –se burló, consiguiendo que Hugo adoptará un color rojo bastante llamativo.

Utilizando la fuerza de sus brazos y sus piernas, George se levantó del suelo llevándose consigo a Hugo que quedó anclado con sus extremidades al más mayor. En un intento de no caerse al suelo.

Caminó a tientas hasta la habitación más cercana que resultó ser la de Hugo, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro dando unos cuantos pasos antes de que ambos cayeran en la cama. Se alzó quedando de rodillas sobre el colchón y le desabrochó los pantalones a su sobrino, quitándoselos con bruscos movimientos.

Sus manos viajaron más abajo mientras mordía el cuello del menor, succionando una zona bastante sensible para poder dejarle marca. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle también el bóxer, la mano de Hugo se lo impidió y los ojos brillantes y temerosos de su sobrino lo hicieron parar.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –murmuró.

— Lo que queremos –le respondió también en un murmullo, mordiéndole la oreja– Lo que sé que deseas desde hace tanto tiempo.

El chico se sonrojó aún más y compuso una mueca confusa, esperando una explicación más concreta para entender sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que no sé qué te masturbas todos los días en la ducha, gimiendo mi nombre? –le susurró – ¿Crees que no noto la manera en la que me miras cuando salgo del baño solo con la toalla? ¿Crees que no sé lo mucho que me deseas?

Hugo jadeó sin poder evitarlo ante la voz ronca y sensual que le murmuraba al oído.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo notó? Porque yo también lo hago, yo también me masturbo pensando en ti, en tu cuerpo todavía adolescente mojado por el agua, en tus gemidos cuando te tocas murmurando mi nombre. Llamándome.

Las erecciones de ambos se rozaron arrancándole un gemido a cada uno, Hugo seguía con una pizca de confusión en sus ojos, pero el deseo lo eclipsaba todo y lo único que quedaba eran las ganas de terminar lo que habían empezado.

— Llevo deseándote desde que tienes quince, a ti, a todo tu ser. Soñando con tenerte bajo mi cuerpo mientras te folló sin compasión durante horas –Hugo gimió ante esas palabras – Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que te folle.

El menor volvió a gemir, agarrándose al cuello de su tío y frotando ambas erecciones sobre la tela.

— ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Hugo? –otro gemido fue la respuesta.

— Bien.

George salió de la habitación dejando un caliente Hugo sobre el colchón, respirando agitadamente. Volvió a entrar minutos después cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando varios objetos sobre la cama.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que es tu primera vez así que iré lento, -murmuró, mordiéndole un pezón – muy lento.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en una frenética danza mientras George terminaba de desnudarlos a ambos. Una de las manos del mayor se movió hasta la pequeña zona llena de objetos que había sobre la cama y cogió un pequeño vibrador y unas esposas.

— Vamos a jugar un poco –murmuró, atándole las manos a la cama, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento con ellas – Abre la boca.

El chico obedeció con rapidez, viendo como su tío introducía en su boca el pequeño vibrador el cual empezó a lubricar con agilidad observando, completamente fascinado, la lujuria que desprendían los ojos del mayor.

Cuando George consideró que el objeto estaba suficientemente húmedo, lo sacó de la boca de su sobrino y sin muchos preámbulos lo insertó en su virginal entrada, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Al mismo tiempo una de las manos del mayor se deslizó hasta el hinchado y húmedo miembro del chico, realizando suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

— Duele –murmuró con la respiración agitada.

— Date unos minutos y ya verás que te gustará –le susurró, encendiendo el pequeño aparato que comenzó a vibrar dentro de él.

Hugo gimió ante la sensación y movió las manos esposadas en un intento de soltarse. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron y abrió la boca, parecía bastante claro que se iba a correr pero la mano que George tenía en su pene se apretó y uno de los dedos se posó en la punta ejerciendo una ligera presión.

— Todavía no, Hugo.

Hizo un recorrido por el cuerpo del menor, chupando, mordiendo y succionando donde quería pero sin llegar a tocar en ningún momento el miembro del menor. Sus dedos viajaron hasta el ano del chico de dónde sacó el vibrador lanzándole a otro lado y sustituyéndolo por dos dedos sin ningún tipo de lubricación. El chico gimió de dolor y placer y levantó sus caderas en busca de un contacto más profundo.

— ¿Ansioso?

— George… -gimió el pelirrojo.

El mayor se río ante la súplica del joven bajo él y le dio un suave beso.

— Vamos a pasar a algo más grande –le dijo, acercando hasta su boca un tapón anal – Chupa.

Hugo obedeció, ensalivando con destreza el objeto que en pocos minutos estaban dentro de su culo, moviéndose en su interior gracias a los dedos del mayor. Las caderas del chico se alzaban de manera inconsciente en busca de más y las manos tiraban de las esposas con fuerza, suplicando la liberación de estas.

Una vez más, el objeto fue retirado, los dedos insertados y el placer volvió al chico como un mar bravo que solo posee unos segundos de calma antes de que la marea se volviera a enloquecer.

— Avancemos –dijo cogiendo el pene de plástico.

— ¡No! –exclamó Hugo – No puedo más, por favor.

Los ojos suplicantes del chico quebraron la extraordinaria paciencia que el mayor había tenido y lo terminaron de convencer. Los juegos previos habían acabado. Sacó sus dedos del interior del chico y le soltó las manos, acariciándole las enrojecidas muñecas mientras se adueñaba de su boca una vez más.

El beso se volvió más húmedo y caliente de lo que ya era mientras una de las manos de George vagaba por el colchón, encontrando la bolsa que quería y sacando de ahí lo que buscaba. El sonido de un tapón abriéndose fue el presagio de lo que pasaría durante el resto de la tarde. Los dedos que habían estado dentro del chico previamente se volvieron a meter en su entrada pero esta vez embadurnados en un líquido ligeramente espeso.

Los movimientos que el mayor realizaba con sus dígitos para abrir el interior del chico causaban que este hiciera unas cuantas muecas de incomodidad, pero de cualquier manera su respiración estaba acelerada y las ansias de ser follado se leían con facilidad en sus ojos.

Cuando George decidió que estaba suficientemente preparado sacó los dedos, se masturbó varias veces el pene para lubricarlo y lo ubicó en la entrada del chico. Un vestigio de miedo cruzó los ojos del menor que inconscientemente se alejó del calor que emanaba el más mayor.

— Tranquilo –le susurró.

Y esto pareció ser suficiente para el joven, que se relajó considerablemente y se aferró al cuello del otro con fuerza. Dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Comenzó entrando lentamente, tratando de no hacerle daño, pero las estrechas paredes del chico, los movimientos que estaba haciendo con la cadera y la cara inocente y jodidamente sensual que tenía en esos momentos echaron por la borda sus planes de ser gentil y de una sola estocada terminó de entrar en su interior dando en el punto exacto, uno al que solo había logrado llegar en un par de ocasiones con sus dedos.

Al principio fue lento pero luego fue subiendo el ritmo hasta llegar un punto en el que el chico tenía que agarrarse a las barras del cabecero de hierro que había en la pared para evitar que la fuerza de los envistes lo hiciese chocar contra la pared o las propias barras.

— ¿T-te gusta? –preguntó George tratando de controlar su voz.

Hugo gimió con fuerza, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Estaba completamente rojo tanto por el esfuerzo como por la excitación. Nunca en su vida había visto ni había hecho nada tan erótico, nada tan sexual, nada tan… caliente.

Las escasas uñas del menor se clavaron en la espalda del mayor, haciéndolo gemir. Sus caderas se balanceaban al compás de las embestidas de George y sus piernas estaban enredadas en la cintura del hombre, el cual se encargaba de masturbarle salvajemente pero impidiéndole correrse.

— Georgee… -suplicó una vez más.

— Es-espera, estoy cerca –le susurró en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo y descendiendo a su cuello, el cual tenía ya varias de color morado.

Cuando Hugo estaba a punto de venirse hubiese una mano para pararlo o no, George paró. Jadeó con desesperación y miró desesperado al mayor que sonreía con satisfacción al ver el estado en el que estaba.

— Espera.

Hizo que su cuerpo se pusiese de lado y se colocó una de las piernas del chico sobre el hombro, empujándose lenta y profundamente dentro de él. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la expectativa de que sus embestidas se acelerasen en cualquier momento llevándolo a un punto de no retorno.

Pero para su sorpresa el ritmo lento y profundo que George había adoptado siguió durante varios minutos, llevándolo por un río de aguas pacificas pero que parecía tener un final. Final que llegó en el momento en el que el mayor salió del todo de él y volvió a entrar con él con toda su fuerza tocando ese punto que lo hizo ver las estrellas, consiguiendo que se corriese al instante. Los músculos internos de su entrada se cerraron con fuerza en torno al miembro de su tío que se vino dentro de él, derramando todo su semen en su interior y cerrando los ojos por el éxtasis.

George siguió bombeando en su interior, dejándolo sin respiración y masturbándole su polla, que volvía a estar erecta en cuestión de segundos. Las posiciones volvieron a cambiar y ahora Hugo se encontraba de espaldas, agarrándose con fuerza a la almohada mientras gemía sin inhibición por la fuerza con la que lo estaba follando.

Se volvieron a correr, esa vez completamente sincronizados. Hugo se desplomó en la cama tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire para poder controlar su agitada respiración.

— No hemos acabado –le murmuró George en el oído, mordiéndole la oreja.

Una vez más las posiciones cambiaron, esta vez Hugo quedó encima, completamente sorprendido y avergonzado por la situación en la que habían quedado.

— Yo…

— Solo tienes que moverte de arriba abajo, yo te guiaré si quieres –le susurró colocando sus manos en las caderas del chico.

Los primeros movimientos fueron inseguros y algo incómodos debido a la inexperiencia del chico, pero cuando en uno de esos movimientos la polla dentro de él alcanzó su próstata la vergüenza desapareció y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, deleitado por ver como el mayor alzaba las caderas para encontrarse con él cada vez que bajaba.

Esa vez tampoco tardaron en correrse, Hugo arqueándose de manera sorprendente mientras recibía el semen de George en su interior y su propio semen se esparcía por su estómago y por la parte baja del estómago de su tío.

Se desplomó sobre él completamente cansado y sin fuerzas para respirar. Las manos de George se enredaron en el pelo de su sobrino, completamente sudad y pegado a su frente y a su cuello.

— Voy a salir –murmuró, antes de sacar su polla del interior de Hugo que se limitó a ser una mueca por la incomodidad.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, tratando de relajar sus respiraciones y disfrutando de la calma que venía tras el buen sexo. Las suaves caricias en su pelo hicieron que Hugo se fuese quedando dormido poco a poco.

— Oh, casi lo olvido –oyó murmurar a George – Feliz diecisiete cumpleaños.

Hugo soltó una suave risa antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su tío y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un tanto incestuoso, ¿no? xD**

 *** _BDSM:_** BDSM es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla que combina las siglas resultantes de **B** ondage y **D** isciplina; **D** ominación y **S** umisión; **S** adismo y **M** asoquismo.

 **Querida _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki,_ espero que te haya gustado, la verdad me costó mucho desarrollar las otras peticiones y está fue la única que llegó a buen puerto, o al menos eso creo n.n**

 **Y...no sé, pero a mi me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también, (especialmente a mi AI). Lo he subido con prisas por lo que no he conseguido que me lo beteen pero esta semana me hablaré con alguien a ver si me hace el favor.**

 **De cualquier manera, gracias por leer.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
